


That's where I'll be waiting.

by PinkPinkPink (MahaMisfit)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake and Jason Todd are Siblings, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahaMisfit/pseuds/PinkPinkPink
Summary: He's never seen stars like this. Not this bright. Not this clear.Of course, that's not exactly true, even though the stars in Gotham are covered by the smog and pollution, he's spent enough time in Smallville to get used to these stars by now.But every time Kon takes him out here he feels like he's seeing them for the first time all over again.Here, is the roof of the Kents barn, lying back on his boyfriend's chest while Conner’s arms wrap around him, holding his hands.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 72





	That's where I'll be waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically based on those few pages in the 90s Young Justice where Kon says he's Peter Pan, and yeah this somehow came out of it so enjoy! or cry, idk

He's never seen stars like this. Not this bright. Not this clear. 

Of course, that's not exactly true, even though the stars in Gotham are covered by the smog and pollution, he's spent enough time in Smallville to get used to these stars by now.

But every time Kon takes him out here he feels like he's seeing them for the first time all over again. 

Here, is the roof of the Kents barn, lying back on his boyfriend's chest while Conner’s arms wrap around him, holding his hands.

He decided a long time ago that this is something he will never get bored of. Being here with Kon is something he wants to do forever. 

He wishes life was so simple. 

But he's not complaining right now.

Yes, he’ll be the first to admit, this past year was horrible. Steph, Darla and his dad dying, Dana having to stay in a mental institution because of the grief and now most recently Conner leaving the titans after Luthor's little controlling stunt. Kon blamed himself for what happened for weeks after that, while also completely isolating himself from the Titans, even Tim. 

But things were finally going right for them, Kon was finally feeling better about coming back to the Titans and actually considering permanently coming back as Superboy and Tim was finally working past his grief of losing so many pieces of his life.

It's been a hard time for the both of them, but they're getting through it like they always will.

“‘You know that place between sleep and awake,’” Kon’s voice whispered in his ear. “‘that place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I’ll always love you.’”

He squeezed Tim tighter and finished “‘That's where I'll be waiting.’” 

The warmth and pure emotion that Tim felt in that moment were so intense that all he could think was ‘God, I love you.’

\-----------------------------

The stars in Gotham could never compare.

Even when the sky actually cleared up enough to see them, they were still so dull. So empty.

He could faintly feel the ache in his neck from how long he's been looking up at the sky. His eyes burnt from unshed tears that were dried by the harsh wind before they could start to make their way down his face.

The biting cold on his arms was nothing compared to the excruciating pain he felt in his chest. Who knew feeling nothing could hurt so much.

The staircase door that led to the rooftop slammed shut as someone let go of the handle and let it fall back. 

There was only one person who had access to his apartment and the decency to use the stairs and not just drop in from another roof while they were on patrol.

“You're gonna catch a cold dumbass” sounded Jason's deep voice, but there was something almost soft about the way he said it.

Tim felt the heavyweight of his favourite fluffy blanket that he stole from Bart fall onto his shoulders. Tim dropped his head and finally looked somewhere other than the void of the sky and its dreary stars. 

Jason sat facing him on the raised platform of the roof. If Tim moved even slightly to the right his legs would bump into Jason’s from where they both had them held up to their chests.

Jason has been sort of living with Tim for the past few weeks. Well more like babysitting Tim if he was being honest. Jason was the one who came to Paris and talked him out of the whole cloning your dead boyfriend thing. Ever since then he stuck around. 

He made it his personal mission to help Tim and be the older brother that he'd lost in Dick after Bruce's death. On some level, Tim knows that Jason still feels guilty for those murder attempts back in the day, even though Tim made it extremely clear that he forgave him. 

He was a welcome presence for Tim, he made sure Tim had his head on straight and didn't overwork himself to the point of exhaustion, it was nice to have someone who cared.

“What's on your mind little Red?” Jason asked while knocking his knee against Tim’s.

Jason would never push, but maybe it was time to finally speak it. About Kon.

He opened and closed his mouth, words not coming out past his throat like water trying to move past a dam.

He couldn't do this. God he just couldn't.

But he had to, maybe then the agonizing hollowness will stop, and if not, at least he's keeping Kon’s memory alive, right?

“‘You know that place’” he started slowly with a slightly scratchy voice. “‘between sleep and awake, that place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you.’ It's… It’s what he used to say”

Aching silence followed his confession.

Jason's arms wrapped around him, magically knowing just what he needed right now. And those unshed tears finally made their way down his cheeks. 

All those months of holding onto his grief, the sleepless nights of trying to feel something other than a hollow void of loneliness, the pain of feeling that nothing will ever be right again, poured out onto Jason hoodie.

“‘That's where I'll be waiting.’” 


End file.
